


My Castle, My Sky

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [13]
Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, escrever smut em português é um negócio triste viu, no beta we die like chris
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Johnny e Rubens voltam da missão.
Relationships: Rubens Naluti/Johnny Tabasco
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Kudos: 3





	My Castle, My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> gente é o meu primeiro smut em português então vamo com calma, paciência e sejam bonzinhos comigo pfvr asdgasd

Se havia uma coisa que ambos estavam acostumados a fazer, essa coisa era tratar de machucados adquiridas em missões para ordem.

Quando Rubens abriu a porta do simples apartamento que eles dividiam — deixando-a aberta para que Johnny entrasse também e nem se preocupando em ligar as luzes mesmo que as cortinas estivessem fechadas — ele já sabia de cor o caminho até o sofá, onde se jogou sem mais cerimônias e fechou os olhos, permitindo que o cansaço o alcançasse.

Brevemente registrou o barulho de armários abrindo e objetos sendo remexidos, mas somente tomou alguma ação quando ouviu o baixo xingamento no outro cômodo.

“Você deixou na segunda porta do armário aéreo lá no quarto desde a última vez,” tentou dizer o mais alto que conseguia.

Já era habituado a toda aquela situação, estava longe de ser a primeira vez que voltava completamente fudido por conta de criaturas sobrenaturais, mas dado o presente ele _realmente_ queria passar ao menos alguns minutos na horizontal para recalibrar os sistemas. Sabia que o choque que tomou havia machucado Johnny tanto quanto a ele, mas a comparação só seria justa se ele tivesse o mesmo condicionamento físico que o outro.

E isso era algo que ele definitivamente não tinha.

“Valeu.” Ouviu a voz de Johnny, tão perto que já deveria estar de pé ao seu lado no sofá. “Agora será que pode me dar espaço pra sentar? O sofá não é só seu.”

Jogou os braços por cima dos olhos resmungando, “Eu to velho demais pra isso, me dá um tempo pra eu me recuperar.”

Johnny roncou puxando a risada, claramente tirando sarro com a cara dele. “Se você ‘tá velho, imagina _eu._ Ajeita essa bunda no sofá e deixa eu sentar.”

Rolou os olhos — o sofá era grande o suficiente para que os dois ficassem ali sem grandes dificuldades — mas sorriu, abrindo-os e se levantando o suficiente para que o outro pudesse se acomodar. 

Logo em seguida, como se tivessem ensaiado, retirou a blusa, deixando que Johnny começasse a passar o anticéptico nos pequenos machucados abertos que encontrava.

Rubens deu uma olhada na blusa manchada de sangue dele. Já havia secado, podia dizer devido ao sangue escuro que fazia um desenho estranho no tecido. Seria uma merda tirar aquela mancha, talvez tivessem que jogar a camisa fora.

“Amanhã a gente passa na Ordem pra coletar a recompensa e pra Marcela te costurar de novo.”

A expressão de puro desdém que Johnny fez ao olhar para a blusa, como se pudesse ver o corte por baixo, o faria dar um pescotapa nele se não estivesse tão exausto. “O quê? Isso aqui? Bota um band-aid que fica novinho em folha.” Ainda teve a audácia de rir para Rubens quando viu o jeito que era encarado. “ _Relaxa,_ você vai acabar travando os músculos do rosto depois de tantos choques.”

Bufou, virando o rosto pra longe, não confiando em si mesmo para não sorrir juntamente dele se continuasse olhando. Era sempre bom ver que o outro continuava com o mesmo bom-humor depois das missões. Sabia que tudo ficaria bem quando via que o outro ainda sorria.

Soltou um grunhido quando Johnny apertou um lugar particularmente dolorido em seu braço. “Hm, talvez você tenha ficado um pouco pior do que eu imaginei no início.”

Recolheu o braço, fazendo uma careta, “Você acha?”

Johnny arqueou uma sobrancelha e entregou a caixinha de primeiros-socorros que havia trazido, retirando a blusa e virando de costas para que Rubens pudesse tratar, “Eu já falei pra me deixar tomar a dianteira exatamente por isso.”

O lugar estava completamente marcado. Cicatrizes antigas por todo o lado e agora manchas roxas e cortes devido às pancadas que havia tomado com o baque no palanque do botão.

“E eu tenho culpa que os caras vêm pra cima de mim?” Respondeu apenas por não ter nada mais para falar. Não estava discutindo — se conheciam bem demais para discutir por qualquer besteira e simplesmente não estava na natureza de Rubens — mas sabia, mesmo sem ver o rosto de Johnny, que ele também entendia.

Era _impossível_ para ele se manter escondido enquanto Johnny tomava porrada e tiro logo a frente. Não conseguiria nem se quisesse.

“Com essa carinha linda, quem é que conseguiria ignorar?”

Sorriu de lado e continuou a tratar o que podia em silêncio por alguns segundos.

“É uma benção e uma maldição.”

Quando terminou de limpar o que podia, deu dois tapinhas no ombro do outro, indicando que já podia virar. Fez uma careta quando viu o buraco meio aberto na barriga do outro.

Não estava tão ruim quanto havia imaginado, mas ainda assim...

“Isso tá feio.”

“Assim você machuca minha auto-estima.”

Olhou descrente para o outro e somente recebeu um risinho sem graça em resposta.

“Eu vou tentar tampar isso aí por enquanto, só porque é pequeno, mas amanhã você _vai_ deixar a Marcela mexer.”

Rubens era um pouco mais assertivo em certos quesitos quando estavam a sós — geralmente quando se tratava de questões de saúde — mas era coisa vinha dos anos de intimidade que tinham. Sabia onde queria forçar apesar de só seguir o fluxo na maior parte das vezes.

E Johnny também sabia quando falava sério. “Hm, é, acho que tá doendo o suficiente pra isso mesmo... Mas foi uma ideia _irada_ , não foi?” Completou com um sorriso.

Todo o tom de seriedade escorreu pelo ralo e não conseguiu segurar a risada, _“Pra caralho.”_

Tentou deixar o mais limpo que podia sem mexer demais no machucado e se levantou quando terminou, levando o kit nas mãos enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro ainda no escuro. Não precisava de luz, podia ir em qualquer cômodo de olhos fechados e ainda assim não esbarraria em nada. Deixou-o apoiado na pia e começou a retirar o restante da roupa.

Percebeu um par de olhos sobre si e quando se virou para a porta, viu — sem surpresas — Johnny apoiado no portal.

“Pode continuar se quiser,” ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, “Eu vou ficar daqui assistindo-” abriu um sorriso que não poderia ser descrito como nada além de puramente malicioso- “a não ser que queira que eu me junte.”

Não se preocupou em fingir surpresa com a virada de eventos. “Você tem um buraco na sua barriga.”

“Você mesmo disse que era pequeno.”

“A gente levou porrada a noite inteira! Além dos choques!”

Johnny fingiu considerar as palavras, “Já estive pior,” deu uma boa olhada de cima a baixo no corpo seminu do outro, “e você também.”

Não podia contestar essa lógica.

Soltou o ar pela boca e terminou de se despir, entrando no chuveiro e ligando na temperatura mais gelada que tinha. Não queria esquentar o fluxo e arriscar começar a sangrar de novo. “Se está falando sério, acho bom entrar aqui antes de eu terminar de-”

Nem conseguiu completar a frase antes de ser virado bruscamente e prensado contra a parede, os lábios atacando os dele de certa forma carinhosamente apesar da firmeza aplicada.

Enlaçou a mão no pescoço de Johnny, se esticando nas pontas dos pés o máximo que podia para não forçar o machucado no abdômen do outro por conta da diferença de altura. Ambos ainda estavam meio que brilhando com o sangue das criaturas, o rosto de Johnny tinha respingos visíveis em neon que combinavam com os de Rubens e que começavam a se desfazer com a água corrente sobre eles.

Johnny interrompeu o beijo, apoiando a testa no topo da cabeça de Rubens e respirando fundo, os lábios vermelhos apesar de a estatura dele estar visivelmente começando a tremer com o frio, “A água tinha que ser esse gelo mesmo?”

Assentiu, "A não ser que você queira se esvair em sangue aqui no chão do chuveiro. E já vou avisando que as manchas não seriam fáceis de sair."

Ouviu o outro reclamar sem muita convicção antes de resumir as carícias, dessa vez bem mais lentamente apesar dos movimentos ainda serem firmes e confiantes. 

Tentou não soar muito convencido, "Ué, desistiu?"

Johnny o encarou, estreitando os olhos como se dissesse 'Eu sei o que você fez'. 

Rubens apenas fingiu inocência, dessa vez parecendo satisfeito ao começar a ensaboar ambos. Com o maior cuidado e sem um pingo de vergonha, limpou todos os machucados que conseguiu novamente e deixou que o outro fizesse o mesmo com ele, roubando alguns beijos e carinhos entre os segundos debaixo da ducha, mas sem realmente conseguirem engajar em nada. 

Não que não se sentisse atraído por Johnny, longe disso. O corpo atlético, alto e forte, com músculos definidos e o cabelo curto e cheiro natural que ele exalava… a junção de tudo quando voltadas pra ele não falhava em fazer as pernas de Rubens tremerem mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos. Mas, em contrapartida, e para o desprazer de Johnny, não mais ficava envergonhado com a simples nudez do outro. Pelo menos não como costumava ficar no início do relacionamento, quando quase não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele devido ao embaraço.

Quando desligou o chuveiro, sentiu prontamente Johnny agarrar sua cintura e se aproximar por trás, beijando o pescoço dele e massageando onde os dedos o seguravam.

"É teimoso..."

"Eu prefiro o termo _insistente_." 

Não ofereceu resistência ao sentir as mãos de Johnny viajando pelo corpo que conhecia bem, sentindo-se ser abraçado enquanto começava a ser tocado onde o outro sabia que ele gostava. 

A direita passeava pela barriga magra, fazendo carícias tão de leve que quase não sentia e a outra subiu, fazendo o caminho até o mamilo direito, enlaçando-o pelo torso com sucesso. Rubens sentiu um arrepio correr pelas costas, muito diferente do choque que levou, e levantou uma mão até a nuca de Johnny, puxando-a para mais perto e sentindo o peitoral definido do outro roçar levemente em si. Tudo ainda estava devagar, passional, só estavam tentando se esquentar após a ducha fria.

Quando Johnny o beliscou de leve, não conseguiu evitar o arfar que escapou dos lábios, e então sabia que era hora de parar. 

Por enquanto. 

"Johnny," chamou. Sentiu o outro murmurar contra o pescoço dele, mas não interromper as carícias. "Vamos pra cama pelo menos. Eu não sei se tenho forças pra ficar de pé." 

Johnny parou os movimentos, mas se manteve colado no outro, a boca com o hálito ainda gelado encostando no pé do ouvido, "Você lembra da nossa primeira semana nesse apê? Eu te peguei no colo e segurei contra a parede e fizemos _aqui mesmo._ " 

Rubens sentiu-se estremecer de uma ponta a outra e ele teve que contar todos os excelentes motivos do porquê eles não deveriam fazer nada extravagante duas vezes antes de achar forças pra responder. 

"E você não estava faltando um pedaço quando aconteceu, diferente de agora." Se virou, procurando nos olhos ardentes do outro. Agora era tarde demais pra evitar o que já começaram uma vez que ele também queria. "Eu fico por cima hoje, sei que gosta." 

Viu a expressão de Johnny acender com a proposta, a excitação e expectativas claras ali. "Mas você não ‘tava mais cansado que eu?" 

Usou a mão ainda na nuca do outro para aproximar os rostos até que estivessem separados apenas por uma respiração de distância, _“Eu já estive pior.”_

O caminho que fizeram até o quarto foi marcado por um rastro de gotículas de água pelo chão, os corpos ainda estavam molhados já que nenhum dos dois havia se preocupado em procurar uma toalha no meio das carícias crescentes em animação. A pele ainda reluzia um pouco no quarto escuro devido aos blackouts que haviam instalado exatamente para quando chegassem de manhã cansados demais para não dormir. Mesmo depois de ter se certificado que haviam limpado todo o sangue, o rosto de Johnny ainda tinha um brilho neon remanescente. Aparentemente eles teriam que tomar mais alguns banhos antes de conseguir se livrar do efeito.

Mas não que fizesse muita diferença para a presente situação. Talvez até estivesse deixando Johnny ainda mais excitado, ao julgar pelo jeito que o outro o olhava do alto. 

"Cama." Quase podia ver as palavras escapando da própria mente na mesma proporção que sentia o coração acelerar e uma sensação quente crescente no baixo abdômen. Sabiam que não se tornava muito articulado na hora do vamos ver.

Johnny se deixou cair de uma só vez no colchão, não dando a mínima para os lençóis que começavam a umedecer com o corpo molhado, e parou para observar o homem a sua frente. 

"Eu acho que nunca vou me cansar dessa visão." Rubens sentiu o rosto enrubescer aos poucos enquanto subia na cama se posicionando acima do outro. Galanteador barato tentando fazer ele ficar com vergonha de qualquer maneira. "Eu não tô só flertando não- 'tô falando sério, eu _amo_ você por inteiro."ão 

O tocar de pele contra pele o aquecia a cada segundo, a friagem do chuveiro já a muito esquecida quando Rubens passou uma das pernas de cada lado na cintura do outro, sendo impulsionado pela frase, e Johnny voltou a passar as mãos pelas costas dele, estendendo a carícias até as coxas firmes que o prendiam no lugar. Abaixou-se mais um pouco até que a fricção — não inesperada, porém bem-vinda — o fizesse gemer baixinho. Foi estimulo o suficiente para que Johnny entendesse a deixa e agarrasse os quadris de Rubens, mantendo os movimentos para frente e para trás vagarosos, sem querer estragar o momento tão cedo.

Rubens olhou para baixo na direção de Johnny. Era observado como se fosse a coisa mais linda já vista na terra. Sentiu-se terminar de endurecer completamente sob a intensidade do olhar. E tinha comprovação física de que o mesmo acontecia com Johnny, logo abaixo de si.

Procurou os lábios do outro, sem parar o esfregar das intimidades até que os dedos de Johnny apertassem a carne macia da bunda dele, afastando-as o suficiente para fazê-lo puxar o ar com força para que tentasse se controlar.

“Lubrificante.”

Não sabia quando ele havia tido tempo de pegar, mas no momento seguinte Johnny o lançava um olhar malicioso e mostrava um pequeno potinho de gel lubrificante em mãos.

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em reconhecimento apesar da surpresa.

Johnny trouxe Rubens para mais perto até que os torsos se colassem e ele estivesse literalmente com a bunda no ar, apoiado somente pelos braços a frente. Estaria rindo se já não tivesse um dedo gelado e escorregadio invadindo-o lentamente. As temperaturas colidindo o fizeram suspirar. Mal sentiu desconforto com o único digito, mas assim que o segundo o seguiu, teve o prazer de ser estimulado pelos dois lados quando Johnny o segurara na frente também, acariciando levemente e fazendo o corpo dele se acostumar com a sensação de novo, abrindo os dedos em forma de tesoura.

Rubens suspirou, tremendo, puxando o ar tão quente que fazia seus pulmões arderem com o esforço. Realmente não estava no melhor dos estados, mas isso não o impediu de soluçar de forma abrupta quando Johnny finalmente achou o ponto que tanto procurava.

“Até aqui tudo bem?”

Rubens fez seu melhor para assentir, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Johnny e gemendo toda vez que Johnny encostava no mesmo lugar. O terceiro dedo entrou e os movimentos da outra mão aumentaram na velocidade distraindo-o com sucesso da leve ardência de estar sendo esticado. O calor que sentia se construía rápido e consistente, consumindo-o da ponta dos pés até a face. Estavam suando e as mãos de Rubens não tinham aderência o suficiente para que não escorregasse sem secar os palmos a cada poucos minutos. 

“Camisinha?” Perguntou depois de alguns bons minutos quando a breve dor sutilmente deu lugar somente ao prazer que sentia e ele tomou tal como sinal de que já estava preparado o suficiente. Os braços dele já estavam tremendo assim como o resto do corpo em ondas de arrepios, quase sem força para sustentá-lo naquela posição.

Queria Johnny dentro de si.

E queria naquele instante.

“Tem certeza? Não sei se vai ser super confortável de primeira ainda.”

Johnny era um amante cuidadoso. Apesar de ser bruto no geral — e de ser a própria representação física em vida real de todos os protagonistas alfas daqueles filmes de ação com explosões a cada três minutos — Johnny era a pessoa mais carinhosa que conhecia quando se tratava de Rubens.

Mas ser cauteloso não era nem de perto um sinônimo de ser careta.

Então quando levantou a cabeça da onde ela repousava e firmemente segurou o rosto de Johnny com uma mão, fazendo com que ele olhasse diretamente para ele, e disse _“Agora.”_ Rubens obteve exatamente a reação que esperava.

Foi levantado novamente até ficar sentado sobre as coxas de Johnny, observando com palpável excitação ele colocar a proteção antes de se posicionar novamente agora com o outro atento a cada centímetro que abria espaço em Rubens. Devagar, talvez devagar demais, desceu com mínima dificuldade até que Johnny estivesse completamente dentro dele, sentindo as coxas reclamarem um pouco com o esforço. Estava sem ar, como era esperado, já que realmente havia se precipitado um pouco. Johnny estava abraçado a ele, respirando pesadamente como se ficar imóvel exigisse grande esforço da parte dele. Sabia que se tentasse se mexer e acabasse se machucando, Rubens muito provavelmente ficaria puto com ele.

Rubens subiu alguns centímetros, lentamente e sempre, testando as águas antes de descer subitamente e arrancar um grunhido de Johnny. Repetiu o movimento, com pausas e então de forma brusca. Os dedos de Johnny deixariam marcas na cintura dele se continuassem assim — não que Rubens se importasse. “Porra, Rubens. ‘Tá difícil ficar parado assim.”

Sentiu os lábios se contorcerem em um sorriso antes de fazer a mesma coisa mais uma vez, “Quieto.”

Não ia conseguir continuar com aquilo por muito tempo, ele sabia disso porque a própria excitação era demais para que pudesse manter o ritmo controlado por muito mais.

Manteve o passo vagaroso por mais alguns segundos e Johnny já parecia querer se mesclar a ele de tão firme que o abraçava, tentando dar espaço para que Rubens se mexesse livremente sem ter que soltá-lo. Deu uma batidinha de leve no braço do outro para que pudesse se mexer melhor, e acelerou os movimentos gradualmente, ouvindo o suspiro de alívio do outro.

Voltou a ser explorado pelas mãos e apoiou as próprias nos ombros de Johnny, beijando-o com ferocidade enquanto subia e descia no colo dele, puxando a raiz do cabelo curto do outro e sentindo os lábios mordiscados às vezes.

 _“Só um pouquinho,”_ ouviu o outro pedir, e quando o olhou, Johnny estava no fim do último fio de coerência que possuía. “Eu juro que se machucar eu falo.”

Sabia que ele não iria nem perceber se se machucasse, mas não conseguiu resistir ao pedido feito de tão boa vontade. No mesmo segundo em que concordou, uma das mãos — a que se encontrava massageando um dos mamilos de Rubens — desceu o suficiente para segurar uma das nádegas dele com força e a outra para os quadris, as duas se mexendo em uníssono quando ajudaram a aumentar o passo que sincronizava com as estocadas rasas que Johnny começara a dar.

“Johnny,” chamou sem perceber, as palavras — em sua maior parte incoerentes — saíam de sua boca sem serem registradas por filtro nenhum. _“Forte.”_

“Você quer mais forte?” ele perguntou e Rubens assentiu. “Como quiser.”

Imediatamente sentiu a diferença. Rubens cavalgava no colo do outro, ajudava como podia, mas era mais trabalho de Johnny do que dele a esse ponto, fazendo com que ele subisse e descesse intensamente e sem pausa para recuperar o fôlego.

Ah!

Ali.

Rubens viu estrelas por um segundo. Johnny registrou a reação e continuou a mirar exatamente no lugar que arrancara o soluço alto que o outro havia deixado escapar. Em poucos segundos, ele havia sido reduzido a um aglomerado de gemidos e barulhos incoerentes e lágrimas de prazer escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos.

 _“Johnny-”_ ele chamava quase que como um mantra, “Por favor.”

Ele entendeu o pedido, deixando-se ser puxado para mais um beijo enquanto o outro se tocava, vendo o clímax de Rubens chegar como uma supernova se preparando para explodir. Viu-o jogar a cabeça para trás, seu nome saindo como uma prece ininterrupta entre lágrimas e arrepios, sentindo o corpo inteiro de Rubens tremer e ele mesmo ser comprimido em meio ao orgasmo. Sem parar as estocadas que se tornavam cada vez mais frenéticas e descoordenadas, ele o atingiu logo depois, a sensação forte demais deixando ambos desnorteados por alguns segundos antes de sentir o corpo de Rubens amolecendo. Johnny segurou o outro com cuidado, apoiando-o enquanto deitava os dois novamente na cama.

“Eu adoro a adrenalina do sexo pós-missão.” Sentiu a risada de Rubens vibrar seu peito em resposta e acariciou os cabelos do outro que agora estavam emplastrados de suor. Ternamente o segurou por mais alguns segundos, nenhum dos dois sentindo vontade de se separar ainda.

Rubens suspirou contente e começou a desenhar coisas aleatórias na pele exposta do outro.

“Eu vou ter que tomar outro banho.”

**Author's Note:**

> foi uma dor de cabeça escrever isso mas eu não fiquei infeliz com o resultado não hein, devo confessar.  
> o título é baseado num trecho da música Everytime We Touch, um agradecimento a thehunterandtheangel, aqui do AO3, por ter me ajudado com isso <3  
> espero que tenham gostado, bjos a todos.


End file.
